This invention relates generally to reciprocating mechanism and control of double acting multistage hydraulically driven gas compressor using a free floating piston.
In more particular aspects this invention relates to reciprocating control of double acting multistage hydraulically driven gas compressor using a free floating piston, which reciprocating control is made responsive to the discharge pressure of the gas compressor.
In still more particular aspects this invention relates to a translating mechanism, converting gas pressure signal at the discharge pressure of the gas compressor into an identical hydraulic pressure signal, while the supply of oil at signal pressure is provided from system pump circuit during generation of pressure peaks, due to the stopping of the free floating piston.
Input of the pressure signal at the discharge pressure of the compressor into the reciprocating control of the hydraulic drive of a gas compressor, although necessary, presents a difficult problem. Due to very low viscosity of the gas a large gas to oil leakage can be expected. In the case of methane gas the intermixing of oil with gas is undesirable. Also the control components subjected to the gas leakage, display greater frictional forces.